Through The Glasses
by SooChan
Summary: Karena mereka sendiri terkadang muak. Atau apakah Jimin bersetubuh dengan orang lain, Min Yoongi tidak begitu peduli. Dan Yoongi tidak bisa melihat Jimin dengan jelas, seperti sebuah kaca buram dan Yoongi tidak mengenal Park Jimin sebagai mana mestinya. [YoonMin. Yoongi/Jimin. Bts fanfiction]


_Through The Glasses_

 _YoonMin. Yoongi/Jimin._

 _©SooChan_

.

.

.

.

.

What the hell am I doing

.

.

.

.

.

Dia dan Min Yoongi tidak pernah mempunyai satu pikiran yang sama. Kedua-duanya tiadanya pernah pula dapat memiliki hal yang sama. Tidaknya pulalah berusaha membuat diri keduanya nyaman akan perbedaan-perbedaan tersebut.

"Bangun, bedebah, aku tidak mau mengantarmu kalau kau masih setengah mendengkur."

Lelaki yang diajak bicara itu bergelung, memasukkan diri ke dalam selimut dan mendengkur lebih nyaring sebagai balasan. Dan sebuah tarikan menyentakkan selimutnya, membuat yang sebenarnya telah membuka matanya sedari-dari tadinya itu terduduk dan memberengutkan diri.

"Brengsek, aku punya acara sendiri."

"Makasih, kenapa pacarku tidak mau menemaniku audisi?"

Min Yoongi melemparkan sebuah delikan mata, sembari kemudian keluar tanpa berkatakan apa-apa lagi, tubuhnya menghilang ketika pintu kamar menghempas tertutup, didorong dengan kuat oleh Yoongi yang diserbukan amarah yang datang tiada berkesudahan di pagi buta.

"Sialan, Jimin! Cepat masuk ke mobil!"

"Aku mau mandi!"

"Persetan!"

.

.

.

.

Anak laki-laki itu menyisir rambutnya sembarangan, kemudian berbalik, mengambil satu setel pakaian dan memakainya selambat mungkin, berpikir bahwa kemarahan Min Yoongi sudah membuatnya muak, biarlah ia lebih marah lagi. Jimin tidak akan masalahlah pula jikalaunya Min Yoongi melemparkan satu dua pukulan.

Bahkan didorongkan ke dalam jurang terdalampun ia baik-baik saja.

Selama Jimin masih bisa membalas pukulan-pukulan laki-laki itu.

Selama Jimin masih bisa menarik kaki si pucat masuk pula ke dalam jurang.

"Jimin!"

"Iya, aku hampir selesai!"

Dia tidak pernah peduli bagaimana bahagianya mereka dalam hari-hari yang merajah begitu lambatnya setiap tahun-tahun terlewat belakangan ini. Jimin tidak pernah peduli akan bagaimana tatap-tatapan orang-orang di masa sekolahnya mengejek dan mengolok-ngolokkan statusnya.

"Audisi di mana?"

"Teater S," Jimin melemparkan kertas yang telah disobekkan, diisi oleh alamat sebuah gedung, yang melayang jatuh perlahan pada pangkuan Yoongi yang berdesis di kursi kemudi sembari menyeruakkan sederet sumpah serapah.

"Ini jauh, aku tidak bakalan sempat mengikuti pembicaraanku dengan produser," Yoongi membuka kaca jendela, mengambil rokok dari balik saku kemejanya. Terbatuk saat hisapan pertama merongrong kerongkongannya.

"Kau bisa mati."

"Hah?"

"Rokok, kau bisa mati, temanku mati karena kanker laring."

"Ayahku hidup sejahtera dengan merokok dan mabuk."

"Dari mana delusimu bisa beranggapan begitu. Ayahmu batuk dan muntah setiap saat, tidakkah ia ingin periksa? Mungkin dia punya penyakit serius."

"Penyakitnya adalah dia sangat membencimu."

"Bagus, aku juga benci ayahmu sebenarnya."

Yoongi memutar mata, menyalakan mobil dan terdiam sebentar . Yang duduk di sebelah ikutkan terdiam, jeda yang mengikat keduanya merupakan saat-saat yang baik untuk memikirkan bahwanya kata-kata dan laku keduanya tidaklah benar bagi seseorang yang diikatkan status sebagai dua orang kekasih.

Jimin menelengkan kepalanya, menatap pada jalanan kosong, menatap pada anak kecil yang melewati jalanan dengan berlarian dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya cepat-cepat. Kemudian tawa terdengar di balik rumah tersebut, tawa riang yang menghentak-hentak.

Astaga.

"Mereka tertawa."

"Ya, semua orang tertawa."

"Hanya kalau mereka bahagia."

Yoongi melemparkan pandangnya cepat-cepat pada peraduan mata Jimin, yang berkilat tiadanya takut pada kilat yang digerung kegeraman yang besar dalam lautan yang berarak dalam mata Min Yoongi. Jimin balas menatap laki-laki itu, tidak merasa harus mengerjap dan memintakan satu dua belas kasihan. Ia tidak perlu.

Tangan Yoongi menyentak pada kemudi setir, mengeraskan rahangnya dan kedua alisnya menukik saling bertaut. Dan amarahnya semakin diangkatkan kembali ketika melihat reaksi Jimin, reaksi tiada takut, reaksi menantang seolah mereka berdua adalah musuh.

"Aku di sini untukmu, bodoh."

Jimin tidak menjawab, ia hanya diam, menatap saja.

"Kita tidak punya waktu untuk mendebatkan kenapa orang lain sangat bahagia, dan kita tidak. Bukan seperti itu caranya, aku mempertahankan kau disini. Jadi berhentilah dengan semua kekeras kepalaanmu dan jalani saja."

"Kalau kau mempertahanku, kau harusnya berkata pada ayahmu bahwa kita berdua akan menikah. Atau paling tidak kita akan menikah dan kemudian memamerkan cincin padanya."

"Park Fucking Jimin, can't you see? Kita tidak akan pernah diterima, kita tidak bisa diterima, tidak akan pernah. Baik oleh ayahku, atau orang tuamu."

"Paling tidak orang tuaku tidak peduli lagi, mereka tidak akan peduli kalau aku menikah atau tidak denganmu, mereka sudah menyerah denganku. Aku bebas."

"Itu bukan bebas, itu mengecewakan orang yang menyayangimu."

"Ya, kau juga. Kau mengecewakanku."

Kemudian jeda lagi. Kali itu Jimin tidak memikirkan apa-apa. Terlalu banyak hal yang merongrong belesuk pikirannya, ia pening dan rasanya sebuah perasaan dongkol menghempas dadanya, mengikat sesuatu di sana, sangat kuat sehingga Jimin merasakan sesak yang merejam dadanya.

Rahangnya bergetar dan matanya memanas. Ah, bodohnya. Ia akan menangis. Ia menoleh cepat, membuang pandangannya pada deretan pertokoan yang akan dibuka di pinggiran jalan. Deru mesin mobil memijak sunyi yang janggal, sunyi keduanya yang masih terdiam. Sunyinya Jimin yang menahan tangisnya.

Kemudian mobil itu berjalan, cepat, lajunya membuat Jimin terhempas berkali-kali di kursinya. Tapi Min Yoongi tidak terlihat peduli. Min Yoongi peduli pada amarahnya, dan ia berusaha keras mencari satu dua cara untuk melampiaskan, bukan dengan pukulan dan cacian.

.

.

.

.

"Kukira kau tidak datang," laki-laki tinggi dengan kaca mata tersandar di wajahnya berdiri dari duduk, menunggu Yoongi yang berlarian di sepanjang lorong dengan tergesa-gesa. "Produsernya sedikit marah, kau dibilang tidak becus."

"Si Sialan Park Jimin."

"Dia pacarmu, Yoongi."

Yoongi terdiam, kemudian tersenyum pada Namjoon, laki-laki itu, dengan sinis. Ia tahu kehidupan bahagia Namjoon dengan istrinya. Istrinya perempuan, istrinya mempunyai buah dada dan penurut. Semua yang dibutuhkan seorang laki-laki ada pada sosok itu, Yoongi tidak akan pernah bilang bahwanya ia iri oleh semua itu.

Dan semua kata-kata Namjoon mengenai hubungannya dengan Jimin hanyalah sebuah kata-kata, pemuda itu tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti perasaan Yoongi atau Jimin. Ia tidak akan paham.

"Diamlah, tunjukkan di mana dia menunggu sekarang?"

"Baiklah, dasar pemarah, dia di studio, mau kutemani?"

"Tentu saja, kau yang mengatur perjanjianku dengannya, bedebah."

Namjoon tertawa, merangkul Yoongi dan mereka berjalan berdua-dua di lorong. "Pantas Jimin tidak tahan padamu, kalau aku, aku sudah kabur."

"Kau juga tidak akan tahan dengannya."

"Si imut yang manis itu?"

Yoongi tertawa, kemudian mereka berhenti di depan pintu studio. Terdiam, bertatapan sambil mengambil napas. Kemudian membuka pintu pelan-pelan, Namjoon yang pertama melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam, dan ketika ia menatap Yoongi lagi, ia mengangguk, dan Yoongi berjalan masuk ke dalam, Namjoon di belakangnya.

"Tenang, dia sangat suka lagumu, dia tidak akan peduli seberapa lama kau datang."

Yoongi tersenyum samar. Tapi bukan kata-kata itu yang ingin dia dengar.

Entah. Namun kepalanya berputar-putar, mengingat-ingat suara Jimin dan bagaimana anak laki-laki itu mencium pipinya cepat di depan pintu teater, tempat Jimin audisi. Berkata bahwa;

'kau tidak pernah buruk dalam segala hal, aku yakin dia suka lagumu. Karena kalau aku suka, maka orang lain juga. Kalau mereka tidak suka, maka mereka hanya tidak memahamimu saja.'

Sayangnya Yoongi tahu, mungkin satu-satunya orang yang memahaminya hanya Jimin saja.

.

.

.

.

Jimin melempar tubuhnya di tempat tidur, kemudian berguling dua kali di sana sambil mengayunkan kakinya. Kepalanya terbenam dalam selimut, dan napasnya ia suarakan keras-keras. Sembari ia mendengarkan bagaimana tawa terdengar dari laki-laki di belakangnya.

"Aku enggak percaya kau bisa berbuat begitu pada juri."

"Aku juga enggak percaya!"

Kemudian tubuhnya bergoyang sedikit, kasur yang direbahinya bergerak dan ia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap sosok laki-laki yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Sekarang mereka bakal membuangku dari daftar nama, Jungkook."

"Menurutku enggak, mereka diam begitu kau bilang 'permisi, ibu-bapak, kalian sudah terlalu tua atau bagaimana, aku tidak tahu. Tapi menjadi homo bukan berarti kalian bisa menendangku dari panggung.

Bukan berarti kalau aku tidak bisa mencium gadis ini, maka kalian bisa menertawakanku dan berkata gay menghalangi semuanya. Bukan statusku yang menghalanginya, orang-orang seperti kalianlah yang begitu."

Jungkook tertawa, menirukan suara Jimin yang turun naik oleh amarah di panggung, bahkan wajahnya dan tangannya bergerak membuatkan gestur yang sangat 'Jimin'. Namun Jimin tidak masalah, ia tertawa juga, dan memukul pelan bahu Jungkook, merasa lebih baik barang sedikit.

"Paling tidak mereka memberimu kesempatan untuk berakting, itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

"Mereka memintaku menyalak seperti anjing."

"Dan kau melakukannya."

"Iya, lebih baik dari anjing mana pun."

Jimin terduduk dari rebahnya, membuang napas, sembari ia menatap Jungkook dengan sebuah manik hangat yang mungkin tidak pernah ia tunjukkan pada Min Yoongi. Sebuah manik yang dilemparkannya karena begitu lega Jungkook yang berada di sisinya saat Min Yoongi tidak ada.

Perasaan yang bilang bahwa kata-kata Jungkook menenangkannya, memabukkan dan membuatnya pening.

Mereka saling bertatap, tiada menghempas kata keluar dari peraduan mulutnya. Ketika tangan Jungkook meraih pipi Jimin, Jimin diam saja. Rahangnya mengatup keras. Namun ia tidak menolak, ia tidak keberatan saat Jungkook menarik tengkuknya, membuatnya semakin mendekat.

Ia merasakan dentum yang menghentak pada dadanya. Sebuah dentum yang salah. Dentum-dentum yang seharusnya tiada berlaku pada siapa pun selain pada Min Yoongi. Selain ketika Min Yoongi menciumnya. Dentum itu sendiri yang menyangkal bahwa ia masih mencintai Min Yoongi.

Ketika bibir mereka mendekat, Jimin menegang, tubuhnya kaku dan ia mundur ke belakang dengan gelisah. Jungkook tidak banyak melakukan apa-apa, ia akan mengatakan sesuatu, namun hal itu tidak keluar dari bibirnya, hanya sebuah lirikan sekilas pada Jimin.

"That's what they called, Demon," kata Jungkook.

"We're demon, Jungkook. We are."

Kemudian Jimin menangkupkan tangannya pada wajahnya, merasa begitu frustasi, merasakan kesalahan terjadi di sana sini dan ia tetap tidak bisa memutuskan bagaimana semuanya harus terjadi.

Yang ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana ia harus menatap Min Yoongi ketika ia pulang nanti.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi setengah pening ketika ia menyetir pagi itu, ketika keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya, kepalanya masih berputar oleh alkohol yang ditenggaknya habis-habisan tadi malam.

Ia tersenyum ketika melihat Jimin duduk di sofa, menonton tv dan tidak menyadari langkah kaki Min Yoongi yang terdengar berkelatuk, karena sepatunya masih melekat pada kakinya. Atau anak itu hanya pura-pura tidak mendengar saja.

"Jimin?"

"Hyung?"

Kemudian anak itu berdiri dan berbalik, mendapati Min Yoongi yang berjalan sempoyongan. Ia menangkap bahu lelaki itu dan menyerngit ketika merasakan bau alkohol dari napas si pucat. Namun ia tidak menegurkan hal itu.

"Bagaimana lagumu?"

"Mereka memujiku habis-habisan."

"Bagus, sudah menentukan penyanyinya?"

"Entahlah, memang kau tidak mau bernyanyi denganku?"

Yoongi tertawa, namun itu karena pikirannya berkecamuk dan kepalanya yang berputar-putar. Ia menatap Jimin yang tersenyum kecil sembari yang lebih muda menggiringnya ke kamar. Kemudian merebahkan Yoongi di atas tempat tidur sembari ikut tertidur di sana.

Ia menatap Yoongi yang mulai memejamkan mata.

Mereka diam lama sekali. Sudah terbiasakan oleh jeda yang melekat pada pembicaraan-pembicaraan keduanya.

Namun Yoongi membuka matanya lagi, ia berguling dan merangkak pada Jimin. Tertawa. Kemudian menyandarkan dahinya pada dahi Jimin, meraup bibir yang lebih muda dan melumatnya pelan. Lidahnya membuka paksa bibir Jimin, menelaah, melesak dan merajahi bilik mulut laki-laki di bawahnya.

"Eungh ..."

Sembari lenguhan itu muncul, sembari Min Yoongi membuka kancing-kancing baju yang lebih muda. Menggigit bibir atas pemuda itu, kemudian mendengar desahan yang lebih nyaring dari dirinya sendiri dan Jimin.

Bagian bawah keduanya saling bergesek, dan merasakan bahwa seluruh tubuh keduanya sudah panas. Dan ini bukan hanya karena alkohol. Jimin menangkup tengkuk Yoongi, memeluk pemuda itu dan menggiringnya untuk melakukan hal yang lebih jauh lagi.

Hawa di sekeliling mereka memanas. Tubuh keduanya saling bergelut, kedua tangan Yoongi meraba pelan-pelan bahu telanjang Jimin dan menarik kemeja yang kancing-kancingnya telah terbuka, dihempaslah atasan Jimin ke lantai. Kemudian ia berhenti dari lumatannya, menelusur pada ceruk leher Jimin, dan anak laki-laki itu mengerang.

Jimin berkata sesuatu, namun Yoongi tidak cukup fokus untuk mampu mendengar apa pun lagi. Semuanya buram, ia menggigit perpotongan leher Jimin, kemudian turun kemudian, memberikan jejak-jejak merah sana sini. Menghambur salivanya di titik-titik tubuh Jimin yang memanas.

"Fuck," Yoongi berdecih, membuka kancing celana Jimin, dan tidak ingin menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk menarik celana itu terlepas. "What's my name, boy?"

"Yoongi," Jimin mendesah, dirasalah padanya lidah Yoongi yang meraba-raba selangkangnya, merasakan bahwa sesuatu di bawah sana menegang.

Kemudian Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Jimin sesaat sebelum ia melepaskan bawahannya, kemudian mencium bibir itu sekali lagi.

Semuanya buram, samar dan tidak pernah terasa benar. Namun Min Yoongi meneruskan pekerjaannya, mengambil pelumas di dalam laci cepat-cepat dan melumuri jarinya. Ia merasa salah.

"Jimin?"

"Eungh?"

Kemudian ia melempar pandangnya sekilas, sembari ia meraba masuk dari balik celana dalam Jimin. Merasakan pergerakan pinggul Jimin dan mendengarkan ringgisan anak laki-laki itu ketika Yoongi memasukkan jemarinya pada perpotongan bokong Jimin.

"Jimin?"

"Ahk! Ad ... ah, ada apa Hyung?"

Yoongi menatap meja nakas di sebelah tempat tidur Jimin. Menatap pin keanggotaan club teater yang tidak pernah ada di sana. Tergeletak di sebelah lampu tidur, seolah mengejek ketidaktahuan Min Yoongi.

"Tidak," Yoongi menenggak air liurnya. Matanya menerawang, sudah tidak bisa dipastikan ke mana pikirannya terhempas kali itu, ia lebih pening, dan ia merasakan perasaan terbakar yang meremat dadanya seperti sebuah api yang dijatuhi minyak.

Namun ia tidak berkata apa pun lagi. Ia menurunkan kepala, membiarkan Jimin mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Yoongi, dan memberikan lumatan kasar pada Jimin, dan satu lagi pada perpotongan lehernya.

Semuanya samar. Dan Min Yoongi tidak pernah tahu ia meniduri Jimin yang mana. Apakah masih Jimin yang sama yang memberinya semangat pada lagunya kemarin pagi. Atau apakah Jimin seseorang, orang lain yang telah meninggalkan pin teaternya di atas meja nakas.

Apakah perasaan salah itu menjelaskan seluruh kegelisahan Min Yoongi mengenai Jimin. Yoongi tidak mau mempermasalahkannya.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi masih memikirkan hal itu ketika ia terbangun dan mendapati dentang jamnya telah menunjukkan pukul dua belas lewat, matahari di luar sana menyengatkan jalanan dan tidak ada anak kecil yang berlarian, sudah terlalu panas untuk bermain kejar-kejaran.

Jimin tidak ada di sebelahnya ketika ia terbangun, dan pin teater di meja nakas sudah hilang. Yoongi menghela napas. Menghentakkan pikiran mengenai orang yang lain di hubungan mereka.

"Ada lima belas telpon dari seseorang, aku mengangkatnya sekali, dan bilang kau masih tidur, Hyung," Jimin masuk ke kamar, menaruh nampan di pinggiran tempat tidur, tersenyum sekilas. "Mereka bilang, kerjamu bagus, dan mereka sudah menemukan penyanyinya. Dia ingin kau datang ke studio besok pagi-pagi sekali."

"Omerice lagi?"

"Jangan cerewet."

Yoongi memutar mata, meraih nampan dan mendudukkan diri di atas tempat tidur. Makan pelan-pelan, sembari pikirannya mengawang pada hal-hal yang lain. Berbicara dengan mulut yang masih penuh, sedikit tidak jelas dan Jimin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa ada orang lain yang ke sini saat aku pergi semalam?"

"Oh, Jungkook, anak teater tempatku audisi."

"Hn, kau diterima di teater itu?"

"Entah, aku tidak peduli lagi."

Yoongi terdiam, ia menatap omricenya yang tertinggal setengah, tidak berniat menghabiskannya, jadi ia menaruhnya di meja, dan menenggak air minum. "Kalian dekat?"

"Siapa?" Jimin mengerutkan alis, dan Yoongi tahu bahwa itu hanya sebuah kepura-puraan.

"Jungkook, dan kau, kalian dekat?"

"Ya," Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya, mengambil nampan dan gelas di tangan Min Yoongi kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menuju dapur tanpa suara apa-apa. Bahkan langkahnya yang berderap tiadalah terdengarkan nyaring-nyaring.

"Jimin?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Mungkin suaranya terlalu jauh untuk terdengarkan sampai ke dapur. Mungkin memang Jimin sedang tidak ingin menjawabnya, atau mungkin memang diamlah jawaban dari Jimin.

Yoongi ingin bertanya.

Yoongi ingin memastikan.

Namun ia tidak perlu bertanya, karena wajah keruh yang ditujukkan Jimin ketika ia masuk kembali dan menghampiri Min Yoongi sudah menjawab semuanya. Ketika Jimin merangkak dan duduk di atas pangkuan Min Yoongi, merengkuh dan memberikan sebuah pelukan diam yang panjang.

Yoongi sudah bisa menebakkan semuanya.

"You're my angel, Yoongi."

Yoongi diam. Ia merasakan tubuhnya panas. Ia merasakan geraman hatinya yang menyalak oleh emosi yang tiadalah terbendung-bendungkan. Ia merasakan seluruhnya dan masih membiarkan Jimin memeluknya.

"Kalian melakukan sex?"

Tidak dijawab, hanya rengkuhan Jimin yang lebih kuat dan dada Yoongi semakin sesak. Ia bisa mendengar tarikan napas Jimin yang tercekat, ia bisa mendengar dentum yang menghambur dari dada Jimin.

"Jimin, jawab aku."

Namun Jimin tidak menjawab. Dan Yoongi menahan diri, tangannya mengepal, rahangnya mengeras, suara-suara di sekitarnya bergemuruh dan pelukan Jimin hanya membuatnya semakin marah.

"Jimin?"

Yoongi mendorong tubuh Jimin, dan tiadalah ia menatapkan maniknya pada peraduan mata Jimin, ia hanya menjatuhkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Jimin. Terdiam. Membuang napasnya dan tertawa, kemudian berdiri, menyingkirkan Jimin dari pangkuannya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar.

.

.

.

.

"Hai."

Jimin tertegun, menatap Jungkook sembari ia melemparkan pandangannya, terdiam sesaat di depan pintu. Ia bahkan tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk Jungkook agar ia masuk ke dalam.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak."

Jungkook mengerutkan alisnya, ketika matanya menangkap manik gelisah Jimin, ia tidak bisa menebak apa yang terjadi, belum. Baru ketika Jimin menatap Jungkook balik, dan memberikan sebuah kerjapan mata yang ketakutan, Jungkook sudah tahu bagaimana hal-hal terjadi.

"Yoongi tahu?"

"Ya."

Jungkook tersenyum, kemudian berjalan dua langkah mendekati Jimin, mengalungkan lengannya pada lehernya Jimin dan memberikan sebuah senyum hangat, merasakan bahwa ia perlu melakukan itu.

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Jungkook."

"Hm?"

"Kita harus berhenti."

Jungkook terdiam, ia menatap Jimin sembari menyerngit, tiada sukalah ia terhadap kalimat tersebut sehingga yang terdengar dari bibirnya hanya sebuah kata 'hah' yang bingung.

"Kita berhenti Jungkook," Jimin mendorong Jungkook menjawab, kemudian ia mundur, menarik ganggang pintu dan menutup pintu kuat-kuat hingga terdengarkan oleh dua pasang telinga itu hempasan yang nyaring.

Jimin termangu.

Tidak mengerti lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia harusnya membiarkan Jungkook membawanya pergi, harusnya ia senang Jungkook bisa ada di sisinya, harusnya ia lebih memilih pemuda kelinci itu ketimbang Yoongi, yang dipenuhi amarah dan semua masalah di antara mereka berdua.

Jimin menarik napas, ia memutar tubuhnya, mengambil jaketnya yang tergantung dan ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja telepon. Ia mendengarkan sesaat suara deru motor Jungkook yang berderu, dan setelah itu hening.

Baru kemudian ia keluar.

Berlarian menuju halte dan menunggukan bus sembari tangannya bermain dengan gelisah dengan ponselnya, memeriksa hampir setiap saat sudah berapa menit berlalu.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi bersandar, menatap kosong pada perempuan yang menyanyikan lagunya, memenuhi gendang telinganya dengan nada naik turun dan musik yang berdentum-dentum. Membiarkan kepalanya dipenuhi seluruh nada-nada yang terkadang salah.

"Kau tidak suka?" Namjoon membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan menatap Yoongi sembari terlihat gelengan pada Yoongi, mendesah.

"Tidak," Yoongi menatap pada pintu studio, mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya pada pintu yang berderit terbuka, yang kemudian terhempas dengan cepat. Kemudian tersentak begitu melihat sosok yang berdiri di ambang pintu, terengah-engah dan dipenuhi peluh yang membanjir. "Jimin?"

Jimin tersenyum lega, kemudian berlari kembali ke arah Yoongi dan memeluk pemuda itu erat-erat, erat sampai Yoongi tidak bisa melakukan tarikan napas dengan benar. Erat sampai ia bisa mendengar suara Jimin yang tersendat-sendat oleh tangis dan lelahnya.

"Maaf."

"Jim?"

Namjoon berada agak jauh dari mereka, namun ia tetap memberikan isyarat pada penyanyi perempuan tersebut, menyuruhnya keluar sembari ia menyelinap pula keluar dari ruangan itu, menutup pintu studio pelan-pelan sehingga keduanya memiliki waktu untuk sendiri.

"Aku enggak mau seperti ini," Jimin tersenyum, matanya sayu, sembab oleh air matanya yang sudah hampir habis. Hidungnya memerah, dan ia tidak keberatan dengan wajah bingung Yoongi yang meminta jawaban, ia hanya ingin mengambil napas kembali dan tersenyum. Kemudian baru setelah semua tenang, ia menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu Yoongi.

"Aku mau kita berhenti."

"Berhenti?"

Jimin tidak melihat kilatan amarah pada manik Yoongi, ia tidak melihat tangan Yoongi yang mengepal dan tertahan di bawah sana. Ia tidak melihat bagaimana kerutan di wajah Yoongi yang dipenuhi kebingungan dan kemarahan sampai laki-laki itu tidak bisa mempertanyakan kembali apa maksud dari semua ini tanpa tercekat.

Namun Jimin tahu Yoongi akan begitu, ia tahu Yoongi akan marah dengan mendengar kalimatnya yang seperti itu. Kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya. Mencium lama bibir Yoongi dan memejamkan matanya.

Maniknya tidak menunjukkan sebuah beban, ia tidak seperti seseorang yang akan mengajak berpisah seseorang.

Ia terlihat ... gembira.

Ketika ciuman itu terlepas dan mereka saling bertatap, baru Yoongi memiliki seluruh kontrol untuk mengucapkan tanya; "maksudmu apa?"

"Aku ingin berhenti," Jimin tersenyum. "Semua kekeras kepalaan kita. Aku ingin berhenti. Aku ingin mengalah, aku menyerah."

"Dan apa maksudmu berkata begitu, brengsek?"

"Kau selalu bilang kau berusaha mempertahanku, Hyung. Sekarang, biarkan aku mempertahankanmu."

Yoongi terdiam, ia menatap tangan Jimin yang menarik sesuatu dari balik celananya. Dalam genggamannya sebuah cincin plastik terhimpit antara telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, ia menarik tangan Yoongi dan memasukkan cincin itu di jari manis yang lebih tua.

"Kau bilang kau enggak mau menikahiku, jadi, Hyung, will you marry me?"

Yoongi tertegun, menatap cincin di jemarinya, tersenyum. Senyum kelegaan yang luar biasa. Ia menangkup pipi sosok yang lebih muda dan menariknya untuk memberikan sebuah lumatan panjang.

"Dasar brengsek kecil sialan."

Jimin tertawa, "jawab aku Hyung."

"Yes," Yoongi menyandarkan dahinya pada dahi Jimin, terdiam begitu lamanya dan hanya berbicara lewat tatap-tatap mereka. "Tapi ini tetap tidak benar."

"Hm?"

Yoongi menarik cincin dari jemarinya dan menarik tangan Jimin, memasangkannya pada jari manis laki-laki itu pula. Sedikit longgar, namun Yoongi membiarkannya. Ia mencium dahi Jimin dan tersenyum.

"I am running for love, then I running for u, you're my love. Now, my love, will you marry me?"

Kekeh Jimin terdengar kembali, ia mengangguk kuat dan merasakan tangannya digenggam oleh hangat telapak tangan Min Yoongi. "Ya, Hyung."

Mereka tidak perlukan kembali kata-kata untuk menjelaskan hal-hal lainnya. Mereka hanya saling merengkuh, merasa aman oleh kehadiran masing-masing.

Dan Yoongi, entah bagaimana, seluruh samar yang menghalangi pandangannya telah tersikap dan ia melihat Jimin sebagai Jiminnya sendiri. Jimin yang kali itu berbeda namun tetap Jimin miliknya.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

.

 _Ada sesuatu yang terkadang terasa begitu dekat, namun, di sanalah ada sebuah kaca buram yang menghalangi mata untuk tetap terlihat sebagaimana mestinya. Embun yang melekat pada kaca tersebut menyembunyikan sesuatu yang seharusnya terjadi, menimbulkan ketidaktahuan dan amarah._

 _Namun yang kita lakukan hanyalah mengusap pelan kaca tersebut, menyingkirkan embun dan menatap pada hal-hal yang tiada kita ketahui._

 _Dan di sana, kita tahu kita harus bagaimana._

.

.

.

.

.

See u.


End file.
